Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens
NOTE: If you change Jacob's voice to Emma, you will be BLOCKED if you keep changing it! And also, do not change Rivera voice to Zack because it's a girl not a boy! So please stop editing it because they are the wrong voices, UNDERSTAND?! No changing Jacob's voice or Rivera's voice and Vito's voice at all, because Jacob gets Zack's voice, Vito has Eric, and Rivera gets Grace voice because it's a female not a male! I also put gender for the cast because you might UNDERSTAND!! And Jacob, Vito, and Rivera does not get voices cords. And Mrs. Pena does not voices Wise Guy because it's a male voice, and her voice is Veena. SO SERUIOUSLY, STOP EDITING THE CAST AND EVERYTHING!! Darren Goes/Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens. Cast/Gender Main Cast *Darren Cartier (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Dad Cartier (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Mom Cartier (voice, Kimberly, gender: female) Reccuring Cast *Jacob Cameron (voice, Emma, gender: male) *Vito Pampalone (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Rivera Walker (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Mr. Snuka (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Mr. Guardman (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Mrs. Pena (voice, Wise Guy, gender: male) With More Cast *Theatre Manager (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Vanellope von Schweetz (voice, Ivy, gender: female) *Fix It Felix (voice, Brian, gender: male) *King Candy (voice, Alan, gender: male) *Sergeant Calhoun (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Muppet Girl (voice, Kimberly, gender: female) *Wreck It Ralph (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Pixar Store Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Dreamworks Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) VHS Voice *Announcer (voice, Brian Cummings, gender: VHS male) Additional Voices *Buzz (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Woody (voice, Brian: gender: male) *Jessie (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Luxo Jr (voice, Kayla, gender: female) *ABC Shop Manager: (voice, Paul, gender: male) ABC For Kids Voice *ABC For Kids Bee Buzzing (voice, Microsoft Mike, gender: abc for kids male) Microsoft Sam, Mary, Anna and Scotty Reading Voices *Eric Reading New Zealand Film Commission (voice, Microsoft Sam, gender: read male) *Kimberly Reading New Zealand National Film Unit (voice, Microsoft Mary, gender: read female) *Kate Reading New Zealand On Air (voice, Microsoft Anna, gender: read female) *Brian Reading New Zealand United (voice, Scotty, gender: read male) Mentioned *CJ Porritt (voice, Eric, gender: male, uncredited) Brother Voice *Daniel Carter (voice, Paul, gender: male, uncredited) More Voices *Jamie Bennett: (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Bunny (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Jack Frost (voice, Eric, gender: male) *North: (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Cupcake (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Claude (voice, David, gender: male) *Caleb (voice, Evil Genius, gender: male) ^Scar (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Ed (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Shenzi (voice, Kimberly, gender: male) *Banazi (voice, Zack, gender: male) Credits Opening Titles *GoAnimate Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation present *Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp for Troubled Teens End Credits *Directed by: Alvin Hung, Darren *Produced by: Kris Greengrove *Written by: Daniel, Darren *Executive Producer: Steve Oakes *Storyboard: Frans Vischer *Character Design: Jeff Johnson. *Prop Design: David Lee *Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson *Visual Effects Design: Aram Song *Visual Development: Mike Inman *Workbook/Layout: James Beihold *Background: Phillip Phillipson *Supervising Animator: James Baxter *Lead Animator: Anthony DeRosa *Animation: Alvin Hung *Clean-up: Mi Young-Lee *Editor: Sim Evan-Jones *Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney *Art Director: Robh Ruppel *CGI Animation Supervisor: Adam Bruke *CGI Animators: Brad Bird, John Lasseter, Craig Good *Modeling/Texturing: Frank Greeco, Frank Summers *Shading/Compositing: Bob Moyer, Marc Cooper *Lighting: Amy Moran, Jae Kim, Lisa Kim, Michael Sprader *Visual Effects: Jack Prulus *Rendering: Taylor Smith *Production Staff: J.J. Abrams, Steven Spielberg, George Lucas *Post Production Supervisor: Cheryl Murphy *Post Production Staff: Eric Cole, Steve Oakes, Richard Winkler, Frank Welker *Post Production Sound Services by: SKYWALKER SOUND, a Lucasfilm company *Sound Staff - Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom, Re-recording Mixing: Tom Johnson, Gary Summers *Sound Effects Editorial Staff - Sound Effects Editorial Supervisor: Randy Thom *Sound Effects Editorial Staff - Sound Effects Editor: Teresa Eckton *Foley FX Services by: ONE STEP UP *Music Composed by: Alvin Hung, James Newton Howard, Hans Zimmer, John Powell *Music Staff - Orchestrations by: Patrick Doyle, Music Arranged and Produced by: Quincy Jones *Music Staff - Score Recorded by: Frank Wolf, Score Mixed by: Geoff Foster *Music Staff - Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan, Conducted by: James Newton Howard *Score Recorded and Mixed at: SONY PICTURES STUDIOS *Music Preparation Copyright: Booker White *Special Thanks to: GoAnimate, Disney, Pixar Animation Studios, Curious Pictures, Britt Allcroft, Gullane, ABC for Kids, Dreamworks Animation, and Australian Broadcasting Company *Presented in: Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround *Executive in Charge of Production, Curious Pictures: Steve Oakes *© 2013 Warner Bros. Animation, All rights reserved. Transcript *Darren: I'm going to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D. *Theatre Manager: The movie will start in 5 minutes. There's popcorn, soda, candy and anything you can buy! DISNEY WRECK-IT RALPH *Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? *Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Fix-It Felix: Ralph abandoned his game! *Wreck-It Ralph: Everything changes, NOW! When did video games become so violent and scary? *King Candy: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That's... that's... well played. *Vanellope von Schweetz: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! *Sergeant Calhoun: It's "make your mommas proud" time! *Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mamma! *Sergeant Calhoun: "Fear" is a four-letter word, ladies! You wanna go peepee and poopoo in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself! *Moppet Girl: Where's the Wrecking guy? *Sergeant Calhoun: Who in the holy hot cakes are YOU? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... *Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... *Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! *Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! *Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. So how'd I do? *Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... *Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. That's a good note. *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! *(90 Minutes Later) *Darren: That was cool. I'm going to get Toy Story 2012 live action direct-to-YouTube movie on VHS. *Manager: Welcome to the Pixar Store. How can I help you? *Darren: Can I get Toy Story on VHS please? *Manager: Sure. Here you go. Have nice day. *Darren: Yay, I got it! I'm going to turn on the GoAnimate TV. *(Darren turns on the GoAnimate TV) *Darren: I'm going to put the Toy Story tape into the VHS Player. The movie is starting. *Announcer: Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "You've Got A Friend In Me" and special bonus programs, The Making of Toy Story, and Luxo Jr and Tiny Toy. Pixar animated short films. *Announcer: and now, our feature presentation. T H X WALT DISNEY PICTURES P. I. X. A. R ANIMATION STUDIOS WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS A PIXAR ANIMATION STDUIOS FILM JOAN CUSACK as Jessie TOM HANKS as Woody TIM ALLEN as Buzz in TOY STORY REAL TOYS *Woody: So Buzz, why are you a stupid beyond? *Buzz: I got my stupid beyond. *Woody: Well, you got a freaking flying thing. *Buzz: Yes. *Buzz: And why are you living in Andy's house? *Jessie: we have a freaking awful feeling that hunticare sandy had stupidly hit towards the stupid Atlantic coast including our stupidest home town in the freaking Flonida *Buzz: oh, that's the stupidest thing I ever seen in the whole world *Jessie: Yes, that we lost Andy"s home our vehicles and everything in our freaking stupid Andy"s home, except the boy andy and the little ugly pig as well *Woody: yes, so that's why we had to live in andy"s home *Buzz: andy"s home, that is andy live *(75 Minutes Later) *("You've Got a Friend in Me" (YouTube Version) song played during the credits) *(After The Movie Ended) *Woody: THAT'S bulls**t. *Buzz: You know what's bulls**t? WALT DISNEY PICTURES CELEBRATING 25 YEARS P · I · X · A · R ANIMATION STUDIOS *(In the Movie, Luxo Jr. went to the Pixar logo and then it saw an "I" standing there, and the lame wants to squeeze it, Luxo Jr. then looks around, and there's no one here, and it turns around, just looking at the camera while the "ANIMATION STUDIOS" faded in, and the whole video was faded out, except the light of the lamp in 2.5 seconds, and the light went off.) *Darren: That was good. I gonna get hairy Maclairy on DVD. *Manager: Welcome to the ABC Shop, how may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Hairy Maclairy on DVD please? *Manager: OK. Here you go, have a nice day. *Darren: Yay I got it! I"m gping to cahnge to dvd *(Darren change vcr into dvd vcr) *Darren: I'm going to put the Hairy MaClairy DVD into the DVD Player. WARNING NEW PEATLES COPYRIGHT AMENDENTS ACT 1996 INDIVIDUALS FACE UP TO FIVE YEARS IMPRISONMENT $50,000 FINE PER OFFENCE CORPORATIONS FACE UP TO $250,000 FINE PER OFFENCE IT IS PROHIBITED TO 1 COPY THIS FILM 2 SELL ON HIRE INFINGING COPES 3 HAVE INFINGING COPES IN YOUR POSSESSION FOR SALE ON HIRE 4 SCREEN THIS DISC IN PUBLIC MUST BE FOR PIRVATE VIEWING ONLY --------------------- \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / ROADSHOW ENTERTAINMENT -------------------------- A VILLAGE ROADSHOW COMPANY HAIRY MACLAIRY G For General Exhibition ABC DVD VIDEO www.abc.com.net.au *We see the ABC logo in the same animation as its video counterpart but now on a black background and moved upward on the screen. The generic DVD logo zooms in underneath it. When the logo finishes, the website URL "www.abc.com.net.au" fades in below underneath it. ABC Apple. Bee. Carrot FOR KIDS Lynley Dodd Productions HAIRY MACLARY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEK *(After the movie) Writer Lynley Dodd Narrator Voice Miranda Harcourt Cleanup artist (1995) Kristin Wright Director Paul Frizzell Producer Shaun Bell DD DOLBY Copyright © New Zealand On Air All Rights Reversed New Zealand Film Commission New Zealand National Film Unit New Zealand United New Zealand On Air HAIRY MACLAIRY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEKS *Darren: That was good. I'm going to get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD *Manager: Welcome to the Dreamworks Store, How may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD please? *Manager: Sure, here you go. *Darren: Yay I got it, Now I have it, I'm going to leave Hairy MaClairy into the DVD case. Now that my Hairy MaClairy is in the DVD case, I'm gonna put Rise Of The Guardians in the DVD player. D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- COMING TO THEATERS THE CROODS 2 THE CAVE ESCAPE COMING 2015 RISE OF THE GUARDIANS PLAY MOVIE SCENE SELECTION BONUS FEATURES SET UP SNEAK PEEKS ALL FILMS AND PROMOTIONS MAY NOT BE AVAILABLE IN ALL TERRITORIES D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- PARAMOUNT 100th Anniversary ---------------- A VIACOM COMPANY NICKELODEON MOVIES DREAMWORKS ANIMATION PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND NICKLODEON MOVIES PRESENTS RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2 OF THE GUARDIANS *Jamie Bennett: Hello *Bunny: Hello *Jack Frost: Hello *North: Hello *Cupcake: Hello *Claude: Hello *Caleb: Hello *(After the DVD ended) *Jamie Benmett: Good Bye *Bunny: Good Bye *Jack Frost: Good Bye *North: Good Bye *Cupcake: Good Bye *Claude: Good Bye *Caleb: Good Bye *Darren: That was good. *Darren: I gonna get wreck it Ralph on DVD *Manager: welcome to the disney store, may I help you *Darren: Can I get wreck it Ralph on DVD *Manager: here you go have a nice day *Darren: yay I got it, I gonna leave rise of the Guadians into the DVD case. Now that my rise of the guardians is in the DVD case. I gonna put wreck it Ralph into the DVD player *Ralph: I gonna wreck it *Felix: I can fix it *Ralph: I don't what to be the bad guy *Felix: 100, 300, 500, 1,000 *Ralph: YOU FIXED IT *Ralph: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Ralph: I can't believe I got been bad *Felix: Warens, do you know like this *Warens: yes felix I really like this *(100 Minutes later) *Darren: that was good *Darren: I Gonna get the lion king 2 disc special edition on DVD *Manager: Welcome To the Disney store. May I help you, what s you name *Darren: my name is, em, Darren, Can I get the lion king 2 disc special edition on DVD please *Manager: here you go, have I lovely nice day *Darren: Yay I got it, now that I have it, I gonna leave wreck it Ralph in the DVD case, now that my wreck it Ralph DVD is in the DVD case, I gonna put the lion king Disc into the DVD player, I gonna watch the song could "be prepend" *Scar: I know that your powers of retention, Are as wet as a warthog's backside, But thick as you are, pay attention, My words are a matter of pride, It's clear from your vacant expressions, The lights are not all on upstairs, But we're talking kings and successions, Even you can't be caught unawares, So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, Be prepared for sensational news, A shining new era, Is tiptoeing nearer, And where do we feature?, Just listen to teacher, I know it sounds sordid, But you'll be rewarded, When at last I am given my dues, And injustice deliciously squared, be prepared! *Banazi: Yeah be prepared, well be prepared... for what? *Scar: For the death of the king! *Banzai: Why? is he sick? *Scar: No, fool, we're going to kill him. And Simba, too. *Shenzi: Great idea. Who needs a king? *Banazo, Shenzi: No king, no king, la-la la-la la la *Scar: Idiots! There will be a king! *Banazi: Hey, but you said... *Scar: I will be king. Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! *Banzai, Shenzi: Yeah, all right! Long live the king! *Banzai, Shenzi: Long live the king! Long live the king!. *Banazi, Shenzi, Ed: It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored. *Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected... To take certain duties on board, The future is littered with prizes, And though I'm the main addressee, The point that I must emphasize is, You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century, Be prepared for the murkiest scam, Meticulous planning, Tenacity spanning, Decades of denial, Is simply why I'll, Be king undisputed, Respected, saluted, And seen for the wonder I am, Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared, Be prepared *Shenzi, Banazi, Ed: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared, Be prepared! *Darren: That was a good show *Darren: I gonna make a YouTube copyright *What is the issue? *Copyright Infringement Notification *O Inappropriate Content (nudity, violence, etc) *O I appear in this video without permission *O Abuse/Harrassment (someone is attacking me) *O Privacy (someone is using my image) *O Trademake Infringement (someone is using my trademark) *O Copyright Infringement (someone copied my creation) *O Other Legal Issue *(After the copyright Is made) *Darren: There, I gonna watch Love it or List it. *Darren: That was Good. *Mom: Did I hear you Watch Love it or List it, Let me See. *Darren:(shocked) Oh, Shoot! *Dad: (angrily) Darren, how dare you go to the movies and get Toy Story: Real Toys 2012 on VHS and get Hairy Maclairy on DVD and get rise of the guardians of the guardians on dvd and get wreck it ralph on dvd and get the lion king 2 disc special edtion and make a youtube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it while your grounded, That's It, you are in big (12x) trouble! *Mom: You are grounded! (5x) *Mr. Snuka: That's it! *Mr. Guardman: That's it! *Darren: But I'm so sorry! *Mrs. Pena: Oh, sorry doesn't cut it, I will give you a lot of timeouts! *Mr. Snuka: And I will keep expelling you! *Mr. Guardman: And I will keep giving you detentions! *Mom: And we will make CJ slap You 209909 infinity times! *Dad: And oh, and your van is waiting for you right now, and I am putting your vhs and DVDs in your closet! *''(Darren walks to summer military camp for troubled teens.)'' *Darren: Why are you guys here? *Jacob: I was here because I got grounded for going on the computer when my stupid parents said no computer. *Vito: Yeah, me too, I got grounded because I went to the movies without our permission. *Rivera: Yeah, Me three, I was making a YouTube account, but my stupid Dad said no and closed my account and I got grounded. What about you? *Darren: I went to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D, got Toy Story on VHS at the Pixar store and got Hairy MaClairy on DVD at the ABC shop, and got Rise Of The Guardians on DVD at the dreamworks store and get wreck it ralph on dvd at the disney store and get the lion king 2 disc special edtion at the disney store and make a YouTube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it. (shocked) Oh my f**king f**goty freaking gosh, wait, it's stupid Mrs. Pena! *Mrs. Pena: Now everyone, I don't want to hear bad swear words like F**king, Stupid, Boring, Crap, Idiot, Dammit, S**t, Furball, Bitch, Sonofabitch, Asswipe, Bastard, Fatso, Fat, Darn, Freaking, B**ls, Suck, Poop, Poo, Pee, Wee, Smoke, Smog, B**l, Bulls**t, Dick, Dickhead, Raterded, Ass, Asshole, Alcahole, Fatstupidking, Faking Die, Dead, Dear, Kick, Flood, or Sorry at all. Only Guilty, hipster, and nerd at all! Now drop and give me 20 jumping jacks, and no crying, no dreaming about CJ, no tapping, no swearing, no kicking, no pushing, no chewing gum, no texting, no name calling, no talking on any of your phones, no fighting, no watching movies, no bathroom breaks, no listening to music, no sneaking out of military camp, no playing games, and no playing computer. Trivia *Darren's Mom and Mrs. Pena mentioned CJ Porritt. *This episode is more than 2 minutes. *Darren, Jacob, Vito, and Rivera got sent to summer military camp for 20 years and stay in the camp for all day. Category:Episodes Category:Films directed by Ryan Green Category:Grounded Videos Category:Longest Episodes